


6: First Steps

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Idk what to tag this with, Kamui Gaeric is a fool, but its just kamui's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui's first steps into the adventuring life are not something he's proud of in all honesty.





	6: First Steps

Never in Kamui’s 25 years of living, did he plan to go adventuring. Yet here he was, fresh in a tattered set of adventurer’s garb - gifted to him by a merchant who took pity on his almost bare body - signing up to start at the Arcanist’s guild for some self-preservation. 

Why? Because he had foolishly gone his entire life without once taking up any sort of class for self-defense, and this morning he paid the price. He had been carrying a large bag full of books to trade between the Ul’dahn and Limsa Lominsan libraries and had almost made it to Limsa’s Tempest Gate when he was jumped by a band of thieves. Before Kamui could even react, he was stripped down to his briefs and everything he had with and on him was taken from him. 

Including the key to his inn room in Ul’dah.

Kamui made a run for the Tempest Gate, and did his best to ignore the masses of stares coming his way. He had been to Limsa Lominsa before, for work, yes, but he felt completely lost without his clothes, his key, and his books. He knew his way to the library and… honestly that was it. 

Five minutes of wandering around like a lost damn puppy, and finally Kamui was approached by a nearby merchant. “Oi, lad, the ‘ells are ya w’nd’r’ng ‘round all bare for?”

Kamui jolted in his skin before facing the merchant, “Ah, you see I was on my way here to trade books on behalf of the Ul’dahn library, however… I was mugged before I could enter the city…” He hang his head in shame.

The merchant sighed and tutted away at Kamui for a moment, “Aye aye, I ‘ear ye lad, follow me then, the least I can do is let ye ‘ave some spare garb.”

Kamui almost burst into tears right then and there, but he resisted. Following the merchant closely, like a child following a parent after being scolded. Sure enough, the merchant soon had Kamui clothed in some torn and simple adventurer’s clothing. Kamui thanked the merchant profusely, only for him to be scolded for even leaving Ul’dah without some sort of protection. 

It was at the behest of the merchant that Kamui took leave and headed to the Arcanist’s guild - knowing full well that he was not suited to sneaking about or hauling around a massive axe. Besides, arcanists use grimoires as their ‘weapon’ of choice, and grimoires were just magically enhanced books, no?

And so, here Kamui was, taking his first steps into the adventurer’s life. Not entirely willingly, but first steps are first steps, nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao yeah im very nice to my baby kamui


End file.
